


To Touch and Be Touched

by Pennstram



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Daemon Touching, Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennstram/pseuds/Pennstram
Summary: The first time Arthur felt it, it was like a shock of electricity down his spine.Alternatively: Merlin has no sense of castle etiquette.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 526





	To Touch and Be Touched

Growing up, no matter your station, children are taught basic rules of etiquette. Don’t chew with your mouth open. Do as your elders ask. Chores must be done before supper each day. 

Don’t touch another’s daemon. 

The act of touch and being touched is held at the highest level of bonding. To touch is an act of taboo. Not your mother, nor father, nor sister or brother. Not friend nor family. Of course while in the privacy of your home, many poorer families don’t follow such strict rules. But never in the public eye. 

In the castle however, it is unheard of. Your daemon is your own. You don’t look, don’t speak, don’t touch another, and they certainly don’t to you. Merlin was not born in the castle. 

Merlin was not born in Camelot. 

The first time Arthur felt it, it was like a shock of electricity down his spine. He froze in the middle of dinner, fork hand raised halfway to his mouth and his eyes wide. He could feel his father turn his gaze toward him in question but he shook it off and forced another bite. 

Just behind him Pennstram’s tail flicked in surprise as Merlin’s hand absently stroked between her shoulder blades as he moved past. Myseria wrapped neatly around his neck, content to sleep though the Earth shattering moment Arthur and Penn were going through.  
———

The second time it happened Arthur knew it was coming. As Merlin was lighting the fire on a patrol, Penn wandered over to watch. Her large body sitting neatly beside Myseria as the mongoose rolled in the dust. Arthur held his breath as Merlin sent the leopardess a huge grin. The soft pleasure spread through his chest in response and he quickly turned away before Leon or Amera saw. 

The tingle down his arms and over the backs of his hands was gentler this time. Arthur shivered slightly all the same as he watched those pale hands run over Penn’s soft dusty paws. Myseria jumped up from her wiggling to pounce on Pennstram’s head, small sharp teeth gripped a fluffy black ear as the other flicked at her in annoyance. 

“Pennstram.” Instantly the leopardess stood, dropping the long brown body on the ground. Myseria seemed to frown as she scrambled back over to Merlin and back up his body. Resting her head over his shoulder both sighed as they watched the crown Prince retire to his tent. 

Once alone Arthur slid to the ground, Pennstram laying at his feet. Her large black eyes stared back at him as her tail flicked in irritation. “Oh don’t give me that, Penn.” A heavy paw hit his boot before she turned away from him completely. 

“He’s being friendly, Arthur. We’re his friend.”

“It isn’t proper!” 

She huffed yet again and refused to acknowledge his rebuttal. They both knew neither really minded the feel of Merlin’s hand running over her fur.  
————

The third time it happened Arthur tried to stop it. He really did. 

“Mya! Myseria! Stop this instant!” Merlin sped through the halls after his daemon. Her lithe body twisting around every obstacle Merlin plowed through. Unfortunately, that included the group of nobles leaving the council hall. 

Merlin saw the moment Arthur looked up from the parchment in his hands and realized he was in danger. Before either could really stop it Merlin ran head first into the Prince and went crashing to the floor. Myseria at least had the decency to stop and munch happily on the chicken leg she’d nabbed from the kitchen. Her black eyes watching in amusement as Pennstram finally regained her footing and planted herself beside Arthur. 

Which, unfortunately for said prince, was next to Merlin as well. “Don’t—“ he tried feebly as those long fingers found their way into black spotted fur. He was helpless to the shudder that rain through his body at the contact and he swore he heard Penn purr. 

“What do you think you’re doing boy?” Uther demanded, face bright and livid. “How dare you— guards! Take him to the stocks. Till dawn for this indecency.” For Merlin’s part he looked confused and shocked as Leon hauled him to his feet, a quiet apology in his lips as Amera caught Myseria by the scruff, the fox looking almost pained for it.

As they were drug off, Merlin’s bright wide eyes never leaving Arthur’s own, the Prince slowly rose to his feet. Penn supported his weight as he righted himself, his father already having left while cursing improper servants and public indecency. 

“Harlot.” Arthur growled down at his daemon as she laughed in response. 

“I like him.”  
———

The fourth time it happened, Arthur permitted it. For Merlin’s sake it was at least a warm evening. Not too cold, nor too hot and the boy grinned as Arthur approached the dias the stocks were held.

“Didn’t think you’d come visit me.” Merlin began conversationally, eyes flicking up to Myseria where she was stretched out across the bar. “This little beast was to blame, really. Stealing food,” he tsked at her, but the effect was lost as she yawned and rolled over. Merlin grinned back up at Arthur and then at Pennstram. 

That was another thing, you didn’t do. The look sent a warm wave of security through Arthur and the Prince groaned. 

He took another step forward and stopped, boots at the edge of the platform. “Do you really not realize what you did?” He meant it to be harsher than it came out, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be angry. Pennstram was right. 

Merlin frowned and let out a huff of air. “I touched her.” Myseria had sat up now as she watched the exchange, slowly her indifference melted to annoyance. 

“Why is it so wrong?” Her sharp voice rang out and Pennstram jumped up to stalk over to her. Ears back the snow leopard hissed out a low warning... one Myseria seemed almost like she wasn’t going to take. However a large paw to the tail later and the small mongoose backed down. 

“You can’t do that here, Merlin. It’s improper. It’s indecent.” Arthur sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I know you weren’t raised like this but in the castle you just don’t. It’s an intimate act.” 

“Arthur-“ it was a low warning growl from Penn and the blond sighed, as he dropped his hands. Quietly they stared at each other in silence, before Merlin broke it and looked at the ground, face heating up. They both understood what Arthur meant.

Softly he mumbled, hoping it’d be enough for Arthur and that he’d understand, “I’m sorry... I just— it feels nice.” An aborted laugh snorted from the Prince and Merlin tilted his flaming face to the side. 

“Go on, Penn.” And the sharp jolt of familiarity and warmth that rushed through him as Pennstram rubbed up against Merlin was oh so welcomed. The other grinned brightly and wiggled his fingers in an attempt to touch her back as she moved around him purring. The soft giggles told him Merlin felt some of the same jolts in him. 

Their eyes met as Merlin looked back up, his face relaxing into something soft and familiar, yet completely new to Arthur. And Arthur couldn’t stop the gentle smile either, hands crossed over his chest as his palms itches to bury themselves in short brown fur. Myseria looked almost disheartened as he held fast to his resolve though. 

———

The fifth time he thought about it... he couldn’t help himself. They were in Arthur’s chambers one evening after a feast, as per usual, with Arthur sprawled out on a chair and Merlin giggling softly on the hearth. His wine flushed face buried in Pennstram’s shoulder as she purred in contentment. 

Myseria was stretched out across them both, back legs dangling over Merlin’s shoulder and her front half draped over Penn’s head. Her fur seeming to glow caramel in the firelight. As Arthur watched the three, soft smile in place and his head pleasantly warm he couldn’t think of a single reason why he shouldn’t reach out and stroke along her long body. 

The press of Merlin’s face on Penn was already causing his body to hum happily, why not just give in? Show Merlin the kind of safety and affection he’d been showing his King for so long. Before his sober thoughts could catch up to drunk Arthur, he reached out an did just that. 

The spark was instant. Myseria jerked awake, eyes wide at the same time that Merlin scrambled up. Blue eyes instantly locked on to where Arthur still had his fingers parting the soft brown fur on Myseria’s neck. Arthur blinked and suddenly understood. It wasn’t the same demanding spark as being touched. 

No. Touching was softer, warmer. It begged for closeness and protection. Where being touched was insistent and lust, touching was soothing and love. He flattened his hand and ran it down Mya’s spine, inviting the warmth to seep through him. 

A strangled groan brought Arthur back to the present. His head swung over to lock eyes with Merlin. The warlocks cheeks were flushed strawberry and his eyes grew dark as Arthur ran his hand down again. “Arthur—“

“It’s a different feeling.” Arthur started, cutting Merlin off completely as he stood slightly to scoop Myseria’s compliant body up and set her lovingly on his chest. The groan cut off to a choked back whine as the gentle rhythm returned. “Isn’t it, Merlin?” A jerked nod and he forced himself to his knees, hands just resting on Pennstram’s side. 

“I didn’t realize— I thought...” he trailed off as Arthur stilled his hands, letting the warmth seep through them both. “Can— can I—?” He knew what the rest of it would have been. It was what he wanted to ask each and every time Merlin absentmindedly stroked Penn’s ears in meetings. When he gently pat her side after a difficult battle. When he ran his fingers down her flank before putting the candles out for bed. 

“Kiss me.” 

And Merlin did. He flung himself up over the purring leopardess and shoved Myseria to the floor, wincing just slightly before smashing their lips together.

It was an improper and intimate thing to touch another’s daemon. 

Arthur, well, Arthur couldn’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Myseria: Slender Mongoose  
Pennstram: Snow Leopard  
Amera: red fox


End file.
